Lando Calrissian und die Sternenhöhle von Thon Boka
Lando Calrissian und die Sternenhöhle von Thon Boka ist der dritte und letzte Roman der Lando Calrissian-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von L. Neil Smith geschrieben und ist von Goldmann in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse drei Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (3 VSY). In der Neuauflage Lando Calrissian – Rebell des Sonnensystems befinden sich alle drei Romane der Lando Calrissian Trilogie in einem Band. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Ein Jahr lang hatten Lando Calrissian und Vuffi Raa, sein fünfarmiger Roboter, das Weltall durchstreift und nach Gelegenheiten gesucht, auf einfache aber nicht unehrenhafte Weise Geld zu machen. Aber jetzt schien ihre Partnerschaft dem Untergang geweiht - denn Landos (uncharakteristischer) Drang, einer fremden verfolgten Rasse zu helfen, machten ihn und Vuffi Raa verwundbar für manchen ihrer eigenen Feinde ... nicht zuletzt für Rokur Gepta, den Zauberer von Tund! Handlung Die Sternenhöhle Lando Calrissian und Vuffi Raa haben in einem abgelegenen Teil der Galaxis Probleme mit ihrem Schiff, dem Millennium Falken. Sie gehen auf Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit und treffen dabei auf den Oswaft Lehesu. Er ist ein riesiges, intelligentes Raumatmendes Lebewesen und hat sich verirrt. Ursprünglich aus der Sternenhöhle von Thon Boka stammend hatte er sich in die weite der Galaxis gewagt, um fremde Kulturen zu sehen. Dabei war er jedoch in diese Leere Gegend geraten, wo er keine Nahrung mehr findet. Kurz vor dem Verhungern, trifft der den Falken und kann mit dessen Insassen kommunizieren. Daraufhin öffnet Vuffi Raa den Recycler des Falken und Lehesu kann sich von dem ausströmenden Müll ernähren. Von der Crew des Falken mit Nahrungskontainern bestückt, macht sich Lehesu auf die Suche nach Zivilisation. Dabei stößt er jedoch auf die Centrality Navy, die sein Volk für eine Bedrohung ihrer Vormachtstellung sieht. Also folgten sie dem Oswaft, als dieser zur Sternen zurückkehrte. Die Centrality belagert daraufhin das Thon Boka und Lehesu ruft seine neuen Freunde zu Hilfe. Lando und Vuffi Raa suchen das System auf und werden von einem Schiff der Blockade entdeckt. Sie ergeben sich und Lando geht an Bord des Kreuzers Respectable und gibt sich als Händler aus, der unter anderem mit Zigarren handelt. Er wird vom Kommandanten empfangen und schlägt ihm einen Handel vor, worin auch einige Partien Sabacc mitinbegriffen sind. Der gelangweilte Kommandant, der noch nicht einmal weiß, weshalb dieser Ort belagert wird, geht darauf ein und Lando gewinnt langsam sein Vertrauen. So besucht er mit der Zeit immer andere Kreuzer der Centrality. Zwischenzeitlich sucht Klyn Shanga auf dem Planeten Tund Rokur Gepta auf und verbündet sich mit ihm. Shanga will Rache an Vuffi Raa und Gepta möchte Calrissian töten. Nach vielen misslungenen Versuchen machen sie nun gemeinsame Sache. Sie planen den Falken in der Blockade bei Thon Boka einzukesseln um ihn dort zu überfallen. Lando hat es unterdessen bis zur Courteous geschaft, das Schiff, welches dem Eingang der Sternenhöhle am nächsten liegt. Der Falken nähert sich dem Schiff an, doch Lando hat seinen nächsten Schritt geplant und fliegt auf die Sternenhöhle zu. Die Courteous droht den Falken abzuschießen, wenn sie ihren Kurs nicht ändern. Calrissian geht nicht darauf ein und lässt Vuffi raa den Falken in dem Moment in den Hyperraum springen, in dem der Kreuzer schießt und die Schilde des Falken trifft. In der Sternenhöhle treffen sie erneut auf Lehesu, der sie schon erwartet. Rokur Gepta erhält anschließend auf der Wennis die Nachricht von der Vernichtung des Falken. Er schmiedet weiterhin seine Pläne zur Auslöschung ganzer Systeme und plant auch Shanga zu hintergehen, wenn dieser seine Aufgabe erfüllt haben würde. Treffen mit den Ältesten Calrissian und Raa begrüßen Lehesu, der sich sehr über ihr kommen freut. Nachdem sie einige Zeit im Vakuum verbringen und mit Lehesu spielen, werden sie von zwei älteren Oswaft entdeckt und zu den Ältesten im Zentrum der Sternenhöhle gebracht und Calrissian erläutert ihnen die Situation. Die etwa 1000 Meter großen Oswaft Senwannus'gourkahipaff und Feytihennasraof sind von Calrissian beeindruckt und bekommen von ihm mit Unterstützung des Falken und von Vuffi Raa Sabacc beigebracht. Dabei zählt Lando die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten auf, welche die Oswaft haben, um dem Tod zu entgehen. Schließlich bekommen sie die Nachricht, dass ein Verhandlungsversuch der Oswaft durch die Älteste Bhoggihalysahounes in einer Misere endete. Während Lando mit den Oswaft eine Strategie entwickelt, mobilisiert Klyn Shanga seine Staffel und bricht von der Wennis zur Sternenhöhle auf. Das Schiff des Hexers würde später nachkommen. Außerdem geht Osuno Whett seinem eigentlichen Auftrag nach, er soll Gepta ausspionieren und sieht dabei verwunderliche Fähigkeiten des Hexers. „Der Eine“ und „Der Andere“ sind währenddessen auch schon auf dem Weg zum Ort des Geschehens. Schlacht um das Thon Boka Als Shangas Geschwader am Eingang zur Sternenhöhle eintreffen, werden sie vom Millennium Falken von erwartet. Shanga denkt immer noch darüber nach, woher er Osuno Whett kennt, als sie das Feuer eröffnen. Mit Vuffi Raa am Steuer übernimmt Lando das Lasergeschütz. Er erkennt die Renatasier an ihren Jägern und wehrt sich. Sie liefern sich ein hartes Gefecht und Lando kann ein paar Jäger abschießen, auch Vuffi Raa, der seine Programmierung überwunden hat, schießt zwei Jäger ab. Nach einem kurzen Rückzug greifen Shangas Leute erneut an und der Falke wird durch Lehesus Eingreifen gerettet. Er berichtet, dass sich in diesem Moment eine Million Oswaft den Angreifern entgegenstellt. Angeführt von Sen und Fey wenden die Oswaft Landos Strategie an und erschaffen durch den Ausstoß von Mineralien unechte Abbilder ihrer selbst. Die Centrality-Schiffe schießen auf diese falschen Oswaft, zerstören sie und treffen anschließend ihre eigenen Schiffe, während sich die echten Oswaft mit Mikrosprüngen durch ihre Flotte bewegen. Shangas Geschwader und der Falken gelangen immer näher an das Hauptgefecht heran und bald stellen die Centrality-Kreuzer ihr Feuer ein und die Wennis erscheint. Gepta meldet sich bei Lando und fordert ihn zu einem Duell heraus. Um seine Forderung zu bekräftigen, setzt er eine Geheimwaffe frei, welche einige Oswaft, darunter auch Sen und Fey, tötet. Gepta droht dies in der Sternenhöhle freizusetzen, was sämtliches Leben auslöschen würde, daher geht Lando auf die Forderung ein. Lando darf Vuffi Raa beim Duell mitnehmen und so begeben sie die beiden in den freien Raum und treffen dort auf den Hexer. Er beschießt sie, Lando kann jedoch ausweichen, während Raa ihn mit seinen abgekoppelten Tentakeln überrascht. Während des Duells will Osuno Whett flüchten und in diesem Moment fällt Shanga auf, dass Whett der eigentliche Schlächter seiner Zivilisation war und lässt sein Geschwader daraufhin den Flüchtenden angreifen. Whett stürzt mit seinem Schiff in die Wennis was beide zur Explosion bringt. Der abgelenkte Gepta kann von Lando als Croke enttarnt und getötet werden, beschädigte aber Vuffi Raa zuvor schwer. Plötzlich eröffnet die Flotte das Feuer auf die Oswaft, wobei hunderte von ihnen sterben. Nur das Einschreiten des „Einen“, ein riesiges, denkendes Sternenschiff, verhindert weitere Opfer. Der Eine berichtet, dass er Vuffi Raas Erschaffer sei und bekommt anschließend von Lando Sabacc beigebracht, wobei der Spieler ein riesiges Vermögen macht. Nach dem Spiel ist er so reich, dass er überlegt, sich eine eigene Stadt zu kaufen. Von Vuffi Raa muss er hingegen Abschied nehmen, da dieser zurück zu seinen Erbauern muss. Dramatis personae en:Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka hu:Lando Calrissian és ThonBoka csillagbarlangja pl:Lando Calrissian i Gwiazdogrota ThonBoka ru:Лэндо Калриссиан и Звёздная пещера ТонБоки sr:Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka Kategorie:Lando Calrissian Trilogie Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen